


HamilHeathers

by FandomKing2133



Series: HamilHeathers AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi, Other, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKing2133/pseuds/FandomKing2133
Summary: Hamilton Heathers AU? idk how to say it but Southern DemRepubs are the Heathers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter because it's not done, sorry.

'Dear ~~Jornal~~   ~~Joranal~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~Screw it~~

 ~~~~dear fucking diary,

   I can't spell. The name's John Laurens. Today's the first day of senior year at Westerberg High and I can't wait for it to be over.' 

"Freak!" "Slut!" "Loser!" "Shortbus!" "Homo!" "Homo!" "Homo!"

 'This school is really fucked up. Everyone hates everyone. Well, except for Eliza. Eliza Schuyler, the most innocent cinnamon roll there is. And my best friend. She's the cute small child who everyone should love, and I'm the artistic gay best friend.'

"Oh, look, Charles! It's the crybaby and the weird gay boy!"

'Oh, dear lord, here comes George King. And I thought the day was horrible already. King is a transfer from England and a total drama queen. And Charles? That's Charles Lee, but everyone but King calls him Lee.'

"HA, look everyone, the gay guy Laurens has a fuckin diary!"

'I'm going to murder Lee one day I swear'

"Fuck off, L-"

"HEY EVERYONE!!! THE SOUTHERN DEM REPUBS ARE COMIN'!!!"

'The Southern DemRepubs. Everyone loves them. Aaron Burr, runs the newspaper, no discernible personality, but some rumors say his dad payed for plastic surgery. James Madison, Vice President of the student consul, cute, but a bit of a bitch. Ah and Thomas Jefferson. He is a mythic bitch.' 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on this, I apologize because it sucks.


End file.
